Vlad meet Shadow
by Shadowolf315
Summary: Shadow Breeze a young Vampire with a dream of meeting a kid called Vladimir Tod if she can escape the Elasian Council and her uncle -Please review-
1. Chapter 1

**How is my new story so far? Sorry it's short! I'll continue if I get two reviews thats all i ask for this story! ~Shadow**

Vlad meet Shadow

Chapter 1: Morning

Okay, so my name in Elasian Code is (-) (l-l) (-) (l-) (/) (l/\/). Which means Shadow. My mother and father moved away over eight years ago when I was seven, leaving me in the company of my uncle Thomas. I'm fifteen now my birthday was last month on August third.

Uncle Thomas had been teaching me the Elasian Code as soon as he discovered my secret. I am a vampire. So far I have mastered the code and can decipher any message my uncle writes on the slip of paper I keep for practice.

He tells me some things that kind of scare me. "Shadow darling, you will soon be ready to go in front of the council and receive your first mission!" he had said with glee. "What kind of mission?" I asked confused. "To go hunt and kill your first rouge vampire!" uncle Thomas smiled.

I shook my head shaking out the memory, I sipped my hot cup of blood cautiously. I didn't want to kill my own kind! I was also afraid that someone would catch my uncle in the act. He had been stealing human blood from blood drives and hospitals.

He claimed that it was so I would be a healthy strong young vampire. Stronger than D'Ablo was. I never met D'Ablo personally but I had heard stories and I know that he was killed by a human over two years ago! Uncle Thomas swore on D'Ablos grave that he would train me well enough that I would go and be responsible for the murder of Vladimir Tod.

I also know of the rumors that the boy was half human half vampire. I was fascinated by the thought. I'll admit at first I was scared but then I felt awe. Once I even tried to sneak out and see him for myself.

Of course my uncle had caught me and I had to study harder. He locked my in the basement and threatened to keep me in there till I reached my twenty first birthday. I pleaded him not to and won him over by promising to try my hardest at killing Vladimir Tod.

I had no intention in going through with it though, secretly the boy was my role model and I had vowed to meet him once in my life. Who knows I might actually do it. I noticed my cup was empty. I sighed. _"What would Vladimir do?"_ I smiled to myself. Well first he would get more blood and then figure a way to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad meet Shadow

Chapter 2: Vlad's POV

I stretched, rubbing my eyes with the heel of my palm. Hopping out of bed I ran down the stairs scratching Amitie behind the ears. "I'm off to school" I said knocking on Aunt Nelly's door. "I'll be right down" she answered voice still heavy with sleep. I opened the door to Henry and Joss. "Vlad!" Henry smiled revealing plastic fangs.

"Hey dude, what's with the fangs?" I smirked slapping him and Joss high fives. "Oh you noticed? I just thought since halloween's coming up and all" Henry shrugged. Joss looked at me with a "I can't beleive were related" stare. I laughed and the three of us jogged to Bahory High. I glanced up at the Bell fry.

I couldn't help but to recall Otis's letter. I quickly slipped it out of my pocket unfolding it and reading silently.

_Dearest Vladimir,_

_ I'm very sorry I haven't been able to reply to your letters sooner!_

_Tell your Aunt Nelly I said hello and I love her with all my heart. Vladimir I MUST warn you that Elysia hasen't given up their search!_

_I couldn't be more serious when I say BE CAREFUL! I hope you've been studying up on that code._

_I fear you may have to face a more dangerous opponet._

_Best wishes._

_ Yours in Eternity,_

_Otis_

I ran my finger across the ending note. I stumbled into something. A girl!

"Hey! Watch out!" she shouted in surprise. Her books and scheduals cluttered on the ground. She reached to pick them up, I bent down to help. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" I said embarassed handing her the rest of the papers.

"It's nothing" she sighed. I saw her clearly now. She had light brown hair and eyes to match she was sort of pale and was dressed in a black jacket with holes cut in the hand so her thumbs stuck out at the sides. "I'm Vladimir Tod, or you could call me Vlad" I said offering her my hand.

She smiled slightly and took my hand. I helped her up and watched as dhe dusted off her pants. "My names Shadow Breeze" she grinned. "Nice to meet you Vlad".

"It's nice to meet you too" I nodded grinnig back.

"Woah! Hey Vlad who's this?" Henry ran up beside us.

Shadow flpped her bangs from her face. "My names Shadow" she said polietly. "I'm Henry!" he said grabbing her hand and shaking it.

She pulled away clearly unsure if Henry was a friend or not. "So your new here? Thats awesome!" Henry grinned pulling her into a tight hug. She glanced pleadingly at me. Thinking fast I quickly grabbed her arm and tugged her away.

"Come on Shadow i'll take you to your locker" I said smiling

"Okay it's number 439" she said hopping onto the first step.

"Terrific, mines 437" I smiled to myself following her.

She froze. "Who's between us?"

"Henry" I whispered. I heard her growl slightly. "Well we can't have everything in life" she chuckled. I pressed into her mind easily. She was imagining her and a man. Adult. With fangs showing fully showing. They were walking toward the school in the early morning. Shadow shook her head I pulled out quickly.

"Did you feel that?" she asked her voice quivered. "Feel what" I tried to push into her mind again but thought better of it. Tom ran up behind me and yanked me away. "Hey Vlad remember me?" his breath stung in my nose. He drew back to punch me. I caught his fist and punched his throat hearing the gasp for air.

Tom caught his breath just as I was about to make a run for it. He punched my face several times until I had my chance and planted a hard fist on his left eye. I looked over at Shadow. Was that a glimmer of happieness in her eyes. Confused I walked over to her. Instantly she snapped out of her trance and looked me in the eyes. Her next sentance still haunts me.

"You are the Pravus, Vladimir Tod".


End file.
